paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase meets K-9 Alternative
Remember, this is an alternative universe. All characters/objects/robots belong to their respected owner(s). 9-K-5 belongs to me and is K-9-5's evil alternate, inspiration for both of them comes from Doctor WHO. It all started out with Chase just taking a casual stroll around Adventure Bay. He then hears something that sounded sort of like a treadmill. Chase runs over to the source of the noise, and stopped 1 millimeter away from hitting his nose on the source of the noise. It looked like a robotic dog. The ears were small, looked like wide antennas, and rotated constantly. It had about 3 lighting up red bars where the eyes would be, and in the middle of that, there was what looked like a mini-plunger that was on a telescopic rod. It had a rod that could extend from where the nose would be, a little readout printer where the mouth was, buttons on the back, the tail looked like an antenna, had a tartan collar with a blank identity tag. It was shiny silver in color. Chase: Good costume, but it's not Halloween yet. The robotic dog turns to face Chase. Chase: Who are you? Robotic dog: I am usually called 9-K-5 Chase: Could you take the costume off? 9-K-5: Costume? What costume? Chase: The one your wearing. (Chase then lifts up the right side cover for 9-K-5, then closes it) Oh. (What Chase saw was just parts and wires, and no pups in there) 9-K-5: For that you will be captured. Chase: What?! 9-K-5: (extends rod from "nose", zaps Chase with it on Paralyze) Chase: (gets stunned) As 9-K-5 took Chase, we see 9•K on the right side of him. Scene change, showing 9-K-5's blank identity tag. When they got to the Master's hideout, it turns out that the Master captured the other PAW Patrol members. Chase: (Becomes conscious in a cage) What's going on? Skye: That evil man! (Points at the Master) Chase: Hey look, something's behind him. It looks like a fading blue Police Public Call Box. Chase and Skye both looked at the materializing TARDIS. Chase and Skye: WHAT?! 9-K-5: Master-Master, the Doctor's TARDIS is materializing. Master: Good 9-K-5. Chase: Hey Skye, you know what would be cool? Skye: What? Chase: If 9-K-5 was our friend in a parallel universe. And he was called K-9-5 instead and helped us find dog toys and he would listen to Phinedroids And Ferbots. It's a song from Phineas and Ferb. The Doctor exits the TARDIS and knocks 9-K-5's head off. Master: Doctor, how very kind to drop by. Doctor: This isn't just a visit. (Uses his Sonic Screwdriver on the locks of the cages) It's a rescue mission. The Doctor and the Master start to fight, while the PAW Patrol run into the Doctor's TARDIS. The Doctor pushes the Master in a photo booth that just happens to be in the Master's hideout. The photo booth turns out to be the Master's TARDIS. The Doctor goes into his TARDIS and dematerializes, rematerializing outside the Lookout to drop off the PAW Patrol. Later, Ryder got a pair of Cybus industries earpods. And what off 9-K-5, K-9-5's evil alternate? He got sucked into the void, repaired, and crossed over to the universe with K-9-5 in it. A question for all of you readers. You don't have to answer. Do you think certain shows and movies and stories actually exist in some parallel universes or some parallel planets in our universe. Someday, maybe someone will find a Parallel Earth in out universe, and on that parallel planet, the PAW Patrol actually live there. Original: Chase meets K-9 Next in the normal series: The Alternate Robot Next Bonus episode: CyberTrouble in The Pete's World Lookout Category:Crossovers Category:Alternate Universe Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Doctor WHO Crossovers Category:Stories by WALL-E-Lover